Behind Closed Doors
by missiek11
Summary: Season 3; Eleanor and Jasper are now a couple and partake in many of the activities that they did in Season one, but now together.
1. Chapter 1

"Behind Closed Doors"

Shhh, can you keep a secret? Princess Eleanor Henstridge and Bodyguard, Jasper Frost are in a relationship. The People don't have any idea that he is more than just a bodyguard. Only those who they choose to know get to see what goes on behind closed doors. Step inside and watch your step.

Chapter One: Once Upon A Time

"Eleanor" "Eleanor"

"Shhh"

"But where are we going?"

Her Royal Highness, Eleanor Henstridge, was wild, free, rambunctious, loud, maddening, loving, loyal, beautiful. All of these words Jasper Frost can use to describe The Princess, _his_ Princess and girlfriend. These are the thoughts running thru his mind as she grabs his hand and drags him from her bedroom, _their_ bedroom to an undisclosed location.

"Len, I just want you to tell me where the hell it is you're dragging me to!"

"You'll see in a minute!" Eleanor says laughing.

Jasper is still wearing his black suit and tie, his Body guard uniform, from a day spent 'body guarding' Eleanor's twin brother Liam. Now that that his day job has ended, he would very much like to change into something more comfortable and retreat to their private quarters with his girl. One thing about Eleanor is that you never know what you are going to get. So, here he is, like always, just going along for whatever ride she has planned.

"Are we leaving the Palace because I would really like to change first" he asks

"We are not going anywhere bodyguard," she promises

"Are we going outside" as he keeps guessing

"No, you are cold, so cold"

Eleanor is in a good mood tonight, as she is most nights these. She is dressed in her uniform of sorts, a black halter top, her trusty black leather trousers and black boots. Jasper can't keep his eyes off of her; she looks gorgeous, smiling, joking, happy, and sober. Her raven hair flying. She wears less eye makeup these days than she used to, her look is less severe, and she's not trying so hard to hide, to cover anything up. The music is no longer pumped up so high anymore either, she doesn't need all that noise anymore, she's not trying to drown in it anymore and forget her pain.

Life is a lot more simple and happy these days, with the two of them in their own little world. A world that often includes her mother, the Queen, and her two brothers, her twin Liam and their elder brother, Robert, recently resurrected from the dead. Also included in that is Eleanor's body guard, James Hill, Liam's girlfriend, Willow and Len's friend, Imogen. It's a small circle, but a tight one. She still has trust issues that she is working on, but she's learned, often the hard way, who has her back and who to turn to when the chips are down.

"The tunnels perhaps?" Jasper asks, almost slipping back into his fo British accent. "Oh Jasper from Shoreditch, is that you? Welcome back!" Eleanor turns around, teasingly, poking him in the chest. He catches her hand and puts it to his lips, giving her hand a kiss. Looking into her eyes and her smiling face, Jasper pulls her further into him, their foreheads touching; she puts both arms around his neck. "Hi" he says. "Hi" she repeats shyly. "How was your day?" Eleanor finally asks him. "I missed you baby" he responds, giving her a little peck on the lips. "But I'd still really like to know what we are doing, and where we are going" still trying to get to their destination. "Oh, alright, follow me bodyguard" she says, once again grabbing his hand, moving them on. "By the way, you are a lot warmer, when you said the tunnels" Eleanor tells him.

Suddenly, they are standing in front of a door that he knows all too well, a door that leads to a room filled with memories, specifically memories of their very first meeting, their very first moments as Princess and Body guard. If only they knew then what life had in store.

"The wine cellar?" he asks her, unsure of what they are doing here. "Yeah, come on now" she says, opening the door and leading him inside. She begins looking around at her options, all the while he just stares at her. "What exactly are we doing in here Len?" "We are looking for a good bottle to share for the evening, ok?" "Ok, whatever you want" he answers her, never able to deny her anything. He picks up a bottle of a 1942 Merlot, "here this one" he says, handing it to her. "A 1942 Merlot, why this one?" Eleanor asks, reading the label and then back up at him. "Don't you remember Princess?" Eleanor just shakes her head "no". "That very first night that I was your bodyguard you brought me down here to steal copious amounts of wine" "Oh right" she reminds herself laughing. "You were so nervous, mumbling and bumbling like an idiot, you were afraid that we were going to get in trouble".

"Hey go easy on a guy" he begs, now sounding completely American "that was my first night ever working in a Palace, I had never met a _real_ Princess before".

"You kept calling me _Your Majesty_ " she reminds him. "I could not fathom how the bloody hell you got hired in here if you couldn't even get our titles right"

"My charm and good looks I guess" he quips back at her.

"I guess so" she adds.

"Lucky for me that I did" he tells her, rubbing his fingertips across her cheek lightly.

"Ok, let's take this 1942 something or other for old time sake" she says. " If we get caught by the Depute Yeomen I'll tell him that I'm an alcoholic burglar" Jasper promises her, leading her out the way they came in.

"Nah, I'm not afraid of that fat bastard, my house, my wine, The King won't care, I'm his baby sister, I get whatever I want, " Eleanor tells him in cheekily.

"Right you are," he says, nodding his head, knowing it is the absolute truth. No man can deny Eleanor anything, him especially and he wouldn't change it for the world.

They grab two wine glasses before they make their way to the side balcony that overlooks their vast estate. This balcony holds a lot of memories for them as a couple as well, both good and bad. If the walls of this place could talk, oh the stories they could tell. Eleanor puts down the wine bottle, each of them with their own healthy glass.

"To us" she begins a toast "To the good, the bad and the really ugly" she continues making a face "I never thought that we would or could make it this far, but we have, one step at a time, together".

"To you baby" Jasper starts his own toast, "Thank you for forgiving me, and for giving me and us a chance, you are my light, every single day, more than I ever deserved" he adds quietly.

"Cheers," they toast in unison, clicking their glasses together and taking a drink.

"You know the last time I shared a drink with anyone out here was right after we were in the wine cellar stealing alcohol, Ophelia and I shared a glass and a chat" Eleanor says both to herself and to him.

"Do you miss her?" he asks.

"Sometimes" she says honestly. "Is that bad?" she wonders.

"Oh course not" he reassures her.

"Phe was my first real friend, in a time where I think us both really needed one". "It's not her fault that Ted did the things that he did and tried to destroy our lives".

"No, it's not her fault; Ophelia is just an innocent in this whole mess, a victim, just as much as the rest of you" Jasper reasons. Eleanor stays quiet, nodding her head in response and sipping her wine.

As always, Jasper wants to protect her from the harsh realities of this world, especially of her world, and that which she creates in her own mind as well. Trying to do just that, if only for a brief time, Jasper puts down his glass and slips his arms around her from behind, taking her into his arms, her head resting against his chest.

*"You're far away, where are you?" he asks her.

"Gone to a place that no longer exists I'm afraid" she answers back sadly, quietly.

"Is there any way I can bring you back to the world I'm in?" he wants to know.

"I was just thinking about my dad" she continues. Thinking and wondering about her father, the beloved King of England is a regular occurrence for Eleanor, as she will miss him forever.

"He'd be so proud of you Len, of the challenges that you've overcome and of the woman that you are" Jasper almost whispers close to her ear, giving her a kiss.

She looks up at him, "do you really think so?"

"I do" he promises her.

"I'm so tired Jasper" she says weary.

"Okay, let's get you to bed" he says as he collects their glasses and the empty wine bottle.

Looking at the dark sky, full of stars, Eleanor stops for a moment, looks out into the horizon and says quietly, "Goodnight Dad, I love and miss you, but I'm ok, we're all doing okay". Jasper gives her a sad smile, and a loving kiss on the temple and leads her back inside, closing the balcony doors behind them.

I borrowed these lines from the movie "The Sound of Music"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: History in Pictures

Oh God, Eleanor doesn't have the faintest idea of what time it is, but she knows that it is early, too early. She has yet to open her eyes, but she can feel the sun shining in on her thru the window. _Somebody should close those damn blinds_ she thinks to herself. Finally she opens her eyes and she can feel her head pounding, her hangover letting itself be known. She and her bodyguard boyfriend, Jasper, went out for some drinks last night, for the first time in a loooong time, and she's feeling it now. Jasper is still sound asleep on the pillow next to her.

"Damit" Eleanor seethes, remembering that during their drunken escapades last night, she thought that it would be funny if she and Jasper took selfies. She couldn't remember what they looked like in these selfies, but she knew that they were currently housed on Jasper's IPhone.

Rolling on her side and positioning herself she goes to grab ahold of his phone so that she can see said pictures. She knows that his phone is password protected, but she also knows the code to get inside now.

She is almost there when his hand reaches up and grabs a hold of her arm, scaring the crap out of her.

"Well you're a good morning baby" he greets her smiling.

"You scared the shit out of me Jasper" she yells at him, punching him lightly in the chest.

"Ouch, Len, what the hell are you doing?"

She has gotten ahold of his phone finally.

"I, am looking for those pictures that we took last night"

"What pictures? " "I don't remember any pictures" he says, trying to kiss and cuddle her.

"Um, these pictures" she reminds him, showing him the evidence; a series of unflattering, potentially D-Throned worthy photos.

"Oh shit, we better get rid of these baby!"

"That's what I'm saying!" she agrees

"But not right now" Jasper says as he begins pulling at her shirt and kissing her neck and shoulder.

 _Knock Knock_

"Go Away!" Jasper yells to whoever is standing on the other side of that door, as he continues enjoying her body.

"Who is it?" Eleanor finally asks pulling away from him a little.

"The King of England!" her brother yells back thru the door.

Without invitation, Robert opens the door, with Liam at his heels.

"Hello sister who loves me" Robert greets her

"And good morning bodyguard" he eventually says, throwing Jasper a bone.

"What can we do for you this fine morning _Your Majesty_? Throws right back at him.

"What Robbie? And Liam?" Eleanor asks, craning her neck to see her twin sneaking into the room as well.

"Did you know about this photoshoot and _another_ Garden Party that Mum has planned for us?" Liam asks her unhappily.

"No!" she answers, in the same unhappy tone.

"Why another one?" Eleanor asks.

"To celebrate _MY_ homecoming!" Robert answers, using a bit of an arrogant tone and straightening his tie.

To which, _both_ of his siblings roll their eyes.

It is so early in the morning, and yet, Robert is already impeccably dressed for the day, in his suit and tie. He is dutifully playing his part as The King of England. Meanwhile, Liam is wearing a more casual look in jeans and shirt.

"So you know what that means Lenny" Liam says, turning his head back towards her.

"Ahhh, yes! It means that I need to be up and ready to try on a ridiculous amount of dresses that Mum has picked out for me"

Her response earns her a laugh from both of her brothers and her boyfriend.

"You'll look gorgeous in whatever you wear Len" Jasper says, while kissing her shoulder.

"Maybe _I_ can even get a little bit of a fashion show?"

"Oh don't try to suck up Frost!" Robbie says to him, making a face.

This back and forth banter, much like that of the three Henstridge siblings have going with one another, has been going pretty much since Robert arrived back on the scene. The first two weeks, he didn't know what to make of Jasper Frost, especially after hearing of everything that went on in his absence. Jasper went to Robert and was upfront about his feelings and his intensions towards his sister. And Robert could see the love and affection that they have towards one another. Nobody deserved it more than his baby sister in his opinion.

"Babe, maybe you could wear one of _your_ dresses" Jasper says, breaking into Robert's thoughts.

"What dresses?" both of her brothers ask in unison.

"Jasper" Eleanor says, in a warning tone.

"Your sister has made some clothes out of her own designs" Jasper informs them proudly.

Ever since just after Robert returned home, Eleanor has been toying around with different artistic mediums; everything from clothes designing to photography, to sculpting even. No one has had an idea, except Jasper, until NOW!

Robert and Liam give each other a look and then look back towards their sister.

"Why is this the first we are hearing about this?" Liam asks."

"And why are we hearing about it from _HIM_ and not from _you_!" Robbie wants to know.

"Because there is nothing to know" she says, shrugging off their questions, and throwing her boyfriend a dirty look.

"It's nothing" she reiterates.

"Now, both of you out, I need to get ready before Mum hunts me down and kills me" she says, shooing both of them out her door.

"This conversation isn't over Lenny" Robert calls back.

"Ya, ya" she says.

"WHAT The Hell Was That!" Eleanor yells, throwing one of her high heeled boots at Jasper.

"I'm super proud of you baby, and I think that your family should know what you've been working on and how talented you are" he tells her in return.

"Well, that's my decision, when and if to tell them anything, mine, not yours, you had no right" she stomps off, towards her en suite bathroom, leaving him behind.

" _Great Britain Must Stand United" Queen Helena urges the Country_ scrolls across the bottom of the television and every other Social Media forum.

"Stand United", which is quite difficult to do now that the People have voted to leave the European Union. England in itself is now in a state; a state of chaos and violence. Its Royal Family at the helm of everything, they must stand united to help its subjects weather the turbulence.

Queen Helena's office is, per usual a flurry of activity; dresses, makeup artists, and photographers. As the Princess approaches the room she hears her name come off of someone's lips, she's just not sure who's.

"I'm right here mum" she says reassuring everyone

The Queen is perched at her makeup table, her assistant, Rachel, is on the phone making last minute arrangements for one thing or another.

And the newest addition to their staff, the new Lord Chamberlain, Spencer, is standing next to the Queen, reading off the guest list for the party today.

Eleanor finds Spencer to be an odd duck; he's young, perhaps younger than she is, bright, cultured, eager to please, sneaky and possibly untrustworthy. She'll remember to tell James and Jasper to keep their eyes on that one.

Rachel is holding two dresses in her hands seeking the approval of _Her Majesty_.

"Remember mummy, I call _bagsy_ on purple" Eleanor reminds her mother with a laugh and a smile.

Mother and daughter share a smile, something that even a year ago would have seemed impossible.

Eleanor is in fact wearing a purple jumpsuit, strappy silver shoes and her hair half up.

A short while later everyone is dressed, ready to go to the party and greet the People of Great Britain.

"Remember this maybe the one chance most of these people have to meet a member of the Royal Family, so everyone please be on your best behavior, " Helena requests, pointing a finger at all three of her children.

"One last thing" James Hill says before they can step outside

"We have taken every possible precaution, but please, don't take any unnecessary chances"

Robert, the newly crowned King, his mother, Queen Helena, Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor stand side by side on the front steps of the Palace, smiling, and ready to meet their subjects.

They disperse; each one of them taking a section of people to shake hands with, talk to, get photos with. "Be interested" and they each truly are now.

Once the Garden Party is in full swing, Liam goes off to find Willow and his friends, Ashok, Holden and Ivan.

Eleanor is walking around, headed for the bar area when Robert appears at her side.

"Having fun little sister" he asks

"Thrill of my life" she responds with sarcasm evident in her voice

"I thought that you would be off doing your 'Kingly' duties"

"I was, but then I desperately needed a drink" he tells her

"These things are always terribly boring"

"Oh God, _the PM_ just spotted me, I have to go and say hello"

"So she can remind me that she's the only one _truly_ running things around here" Robert whispers to his sister before slinking away

Once again, Eleanor is left to her own devices, but not for long. She can feel his presence before she actually sees him, always can feel him.

"Your Highness" Jasper says in greeting, giving a slight bow of his head

Eleanor takes another sip of champagne, attempting to hide the smirk on her lips.

"Mr. Frost, are you enjoying the party?" she asks him

"Yes, very much thank you" he says back

"You better watch your accent is slipping!" Eleanor whispers to him

Jasper gives her a scowl. They continue walking, when he stops in his tracks, nearly bumping into her.

Ow, what's the matter!" "What are you looking at?" Eleanor asks

Before she can even think she sees what or who Jasper is looking at, none other than Andy Saint Clair; the Olympic swimmer and Jasper's former hero, who Eleanor threatened to 'de-hero' at the last garden party. What a piece of shit he turned out to be; he all but called Eleanor a whore and Jasper had no choice but to take care of him.

Wanting to avoid a confrontation and the possibility of Jasper getting into trouble with the former swimmer, the two turn their backs and retreat towards the Palace.

"I can't believe that he would have the nerve to show his face around here again, after what _he_ did" Jasper says incredulously.

"You mean after what _you_ did to him last time!" Eleanor reminds him once they are safely back inside

"Or maybe what _you_ were going to do to him last time" he reminds pointing a finger at her

"Thank God I had been there to diffuse the situation" he says, stepping closer to her.

Eleanor wraps her arms around his neck, as they share a kiss.

"My hero" she says laughing

"That's right and don't you ever forget it" Jasper answers with a smile, kissing her again.

The Princess and the Bodyguard make their way back to their room; go inside, Len, kicks off her heels, as Jasper takes off his jacket, placing it on a chair.

"Aren't your mum and Robert going to be kind of pissed that we just took off from the party?" Jasper asks her in a worried tone.

"No, they shouldn't be; I did my duties, shook hands, double kiss, blah, blah"

"We have an understanding about how these things go now, it's not like the old days, don't worry" Eleanor says reassuring her.

Jasper is exhausted and takes a seat in one of her plush chairs, pulling Len into his lap.

"How do you know how many times to fake kiss someone?" he asks her, kissing _her_ cheek.

"Well, it all depends; in France it's two, three, four or sometimes five. Stick with two and you should be fine" Eleanor says, stating Gemma Kensington's words of advice.

"Good to know" he says, nodding his head before kissing her again.

A few hours later the Garden Party officially dies down and no one is the wiser that Eleanor and Jasper had even _snuck_ out for some alone time.

But now she has to show back up and be on her game for the family portrait. This one is special; it's their first one since Robbie has come back to them, and also their first without their father. King Simon's absence is felt, by the staff and most of all by his family

There is noticeably only one chair set in place, rather than the normal three; one for the King, one for the Queen and one for The Duke of York. As with everything else, this too has changed. Queen Helena will be seated, while her three children stand in back of her, Robert in the middle, directly behind her.

They stand in place, smiles on their faces, as the flash goes off.

"One more please" the photographer yells.

The smiles on their faces are genuine this time; they are happy to be together, and to be showing the Monarchy in a favorable light. They have worked hard and continue to do so every day, each playing an intricate part in the fabric of their family, of their history. They hope that their father is smiling down on them, happy to see what his family and his Monarchy has become.


	3. The Art of Creation

First of all, I do not own anything having to do with "The Royals", that is all in the hands of Mark Schwann and his team. I do however borrow some of their words from Season One.

Thank You to those who are reading, following and reviewing this story, I'm so glad that you are enjoying it. I am receiving your reviews, even if they aren't showing up on the site.

And THANK YOU Emotional Nightmare for your help, encouragement and for all the brainstorming we do. XO

Here's Chapter Three Loyals, Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Art of Creation

It is early afternoon when Jasper finally returns home to the Palace, after a busy day shuffling Prince Liam around between engagements. He is soo glad to be back and to be able to spend some time with Eleanor.

But, the Princess seems nowhere to be found…

"James?" he says, questioning _her_ bodyguard

"Mr. Frost, what can I do for you?" he answers in return

"Have you happened to see Eleanor recently?"

"Yes, Her Royal Highness is out back, in the gardens, working on some sculpting" James informs him

Sculpting, it seems is Eleanor's most recent _hobby_. She says that it helps to occupy her hands, since she no longer smokes, does drugs or drinks to excess as a hobby. _Idle hands are the devil's play thing_ and all that.

Sculpting is just one of her creative endeavors that she has taken on since Robert's return, along with fashion design and photography. Eleanor has a good eye; even the Queen is impressed and talking about allowing her daughter to help redecorate the Palace.

In fact, she will be displaying some of her work tomorrow at an art exhibit to be held right _here_ at the Palace. London's most elite fashion designers will be here, those her mother helped put on the map, along with painters, photographers, illustrators and of course the press.

As part of the deal Eleanor will be debuting some of her pieces; dresses she has made, photographs of landscapes around London that she has taken herself and a sculpture she created to honor her late father, the beloved King Simon. Everyone will be there and because she is the Princess, all eyes will be on her. This will either be her time to shine or the wolves will eat her alive.

Sure enough, Jasper wonders around back into the Palace gardens and there she sits, fiddling at her pottery wheel. Who would ever have thought that Eleanor Henstridge would actually enjoy getting her hands dirty?

"Hey Babe, what's ya doin'?" he asks approaching her, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I am attempting to create something on this damn wheel, but it keeps getting messed up" she explains wiping her brow with her sleeve

"Plus, I am trying to keep my mind occupied so that I don't think about the festival"

"Surprise, IT'S NOT WORKING!" she all but screams

"Shh, calm down, everything will be fine" Jasper says quietly moving in closer, trying to sooth her nerves

"What if no one likes any of my pieces?" Eleanor asks, pouting, her lower lip jutting out

Eleanor's self-deprecating nature is getting the best of her in this moment. On the outside she can seem overly confident and snobby, what few people know is how fragile and raddled with nerves she is on the inside.

"The Queen likes your pieces and it's not because she's your mother" Jasper reminds her.

This truth earns him a smile, to which he gives her one right back.

Eleanor can light up a room and she definitely lights up his heart.

She gets up, gives him a peck on the lips and begins wiping clay off of her hands.

"You'll see everything will be brilliant!" Jasper promises

"Ok" she says quietly

"Yes?" he asks once more

"Yes!" Eleanor says mockingly with a big smile

"Thank You, for real" she says smiling

"That's what I'm here for!" he says with a matching smile

"I thought it was to be a good shag?" Eleanor teases, cocking an eyebrow at him

"That goes without saying Baby!" Jasper teases back, swatting her on the bum

A few hours later…

"Mum?" Eleanor says entering her mother's quarters

"What is it Darling?" Helena asks in reply

"I'm so nervous about tomorrow, are we sure that everything is in order?" she asks

Placing an arm over her daughter's shoulder, Helena tries to be a reassuring presence, "The crew is all ready to set everything up tomorrow, everyone is in place, it should all go on without a hitch"

"What about you, do you have everything in order?"

"Yes, I think so, I" Eleanor begins stuttering

"Eleanor?" her mum questions

"Yes, yes, I am all ready to go for tomorrow" she says, trying to reassure both herself and her mum

"Good" Helena agrees with a smile

Eleanor retreats to her own room then, hoping to find confidence she doesn't feel at the moment.

All of a sudden her double doors open and in steps Liam

"Hey Len, what are you doing tonight?" he asks her

"I don't know, what am I doing?" she asks her brother, wondering what he has up his sleeve

"Why don't we go out tonight, like old times?" Liam asks her

Eleanor gives him a look as he pours her a drink

"Look, I know when you need to get out of your head, especially about the art show"

"Yeah" Eleanor says, not committing to anything

"I'm just really stressed"

"Of course you are, it's fashion week, makes everybody horny" Liam informs her with a wink

"I think I've heard that somewhere before" Eleanor replies

"So, whatever you've done or whoever you've done, we'll go out and you'll do something worse" Liam shrugs, trying to help

1:00 am the next morning

Eleanor and Jasper are in their black Ranger Rover after leaving a club and are both a little more than buzzed.

"Jasper, are sure that you're ok to drive" Eleanor asks, sounding doubtful

"You are not driving the car Len!" he tell her

"I'm fine" he promises

"You look sexy in that suit Baby" Eleanor says out of the blue, beginning to unbuckle her seatbelt

"I bet you taste sexy too" she says licking her lips

The next thing Jasper knows Eleanor has unzipped his pants

The car begins to swerve and Jasper is fighting to keep control

"Len, just let me drive the car!" he begs

 _Bang_

Quickly Eleanor and Jasper are forced to face the sobering realization that they have crashed into a big, red, phone box.

Jasper looks over to check on Len

"Are you alright?" he asks her, panic evident in his voice

"Yes, but you're bleeding!" Eleanor exclaims, looking for a tissue to wipe his forehead

"Ow" he complains as she presses the cloth to his skin

"We have to get you out of here!" Jasper professes, looking around

"I'll make a call"

"I'm not leaving you!" Eleanor informs him

Before he can say anything, out of nowhere someone Jasper in the face, knocking him out

"Remove your hands from my Body guard" Eleanor says, threatening their unknown assailant

Until she realizes that it was in fact James Hill, her _official_ bodyguard

Liam comes running into view as James opens the door

"What happened, is he ok?" her brother asks worried

"He was until Mr. Hill knocked him out!" Eleanor explains

"Why would you do that?" Liam asks his _unofficial_ bodyguard for the night

"Because we have to use proper extraction protocol" James Hill explains to them both

"Especially before anyone else sees"

"James, I made a decision to stay" Eleanor informs him

"Well then, with no disrespect, you're being an idiot, but he's not" James says, motioning to Jasper who is still out cold

James opens the driver's side door and in one fluid motion lifts the body up and onto his shoulder. Eleanor gets out of her side and she, Liam, James and a sleeping Jasper get inside the matching Range Rover before anyone else is any the wiser.

Back at the Palace…

Jasper is finally conscious and now holding a glass filled with ice on his jaw where he was punched.

"You didn't need to hit me" Jasper says scowling at James

"I'm sorry, but I needed to get you out of there" Hill says in defense of his actions

"He did get you out of there before anyone could see us" Liam says, sticking up for the bodyguard

Knock Knock

Liam opens the door and the Lord Chamberlain, Spencer is standing there.

"Yes?" Liam asks the newest member of their household

"His Majesty is requesting to see both you and Her Royal Highness" Spencer says, before bowing and walking away

"Maybe someone did see us?" Eleanor says, beginning to panic

"Liam, Len, just tell your brother the truth, except for the part about James punching me" Jasper says, advising the twins

Jasper looks at Mr. Hill and says "I'd hate for you to get into trouble due to a technicality"

Liam and Eleanor walk slowly into the Red State Room, Robert is seated at the King's desk, with his head down writing.

"I just received a very concerning call from Scotland Yard; do you two have any idea about what?" Robert asks, finally looking up at his siblings

The twins give each other a worried look

"Ok, well I'll tell you, it seems that one of _our_ cars crashed into a telephone box a short distance from here not too long ago" he explains

"Do either of you happen to know anything about that?"

"Look Robbie" Eleanor begins

"Oh I should have known, what have you done now little sister?"

"And why didn't you come to me about it first?" Robert questions her, beginning to get upset

"It was my fault" says a voice behind them, just entering the room

"Jasper, no!" Eleanor says, jumping to Jasper's defense

"No Len it's ok" Jasper reassures her

"Robert, I was the one driving the car when we crashed" he tells the King, standing up tall and looking him straight in the eyes

"You were driving, were you drinking and then got behind the wheel of a car to drive my sister?" Robbie asks, once again becoming angry

"No, Robbie, I distracted Jasper on the way home and that's why we crashed"

"Completely my fault" Eleanor admits, not fully thinking it thru all the way before she opens her mouth

"Distracted how?" Liam says, chiming into the conversation, giving his sister and bodyguard an odd look

"And what happened to your face?" Robert asks

The couple shares a look as Eleanor bites down on her lower lip

"You know what, I don't think that I even want to know at this point" Robert says finally

"Lenny" he says taking both of her hands in his

"You need to be more careful from now on, what if someone saw you?"

"I know Robbie, I promise, we promise no more" Eleanor promises her elder brother

"Alright then" Robert agrees

"Fashion week, makes everyone crazy" he says to them all

"I've heard something like that before" Eleanor agrees, nodding her head

Later on that day…

The art exhibit going on at the Palace is officially in full swing! Models are beginning to walk down the runway, music is blaring, energy is high and the Princess is excited!

Queen Helena, Robert, Liam, Willow and James have taken seats in the front row; they are there to show their love and support and to try to _blend in_.

Meanwhile Eleanor is backstage making sure that everything goes off without a hitch. Jasper is standing in his designated corner; giving her space to shine, all the while being there if she needs him for _anything_.

The fashion and the photos look fantastic! When the last model has done her walk it is finally Eleanor's turn to walk on stage and receive applause.

She walks out onto the stage as the crowd rises to their feet. She can see her family below her smiling, applauding, screaming and throwing her kisses in congratulations.

She is wearing a black tube top, black pants, spiked boots, and has the words "I Win" bedazzled onto her chest. Her success tonight is like a big 'Fuck You' to all of the hatters who have always doubted her. To the girls who used to make fun of her at school. To the Professors and schoolmates a like who at University believed that she was nothing more than a spoiled Princess, without any real talent. Well up yours!

Walking back behind the curtain Jasper awaits her return. He gathers her in his arms; taking in her scent and swings her around. Eleanor begins laughing.

"Put me down Jasper!" she says, still laughing

"I am just so damn proud of you baby" Jasper says, looking into her eyes

"Thanks" she says shyly

"I mean it, you have worked your ass off and everything is amazing!" he says in awe of her

Just then they hear that others are beginning to come back behind stage; quickly Eleanor must be out of his arms. The two of them disperse and Jasper goes back to being nothing more than her body guard.

Approaching midnight, Eleanor is sitting in her room, too wired to sleep just yet when she receives a visitor.

"Mum"

"May I come in?" Helena asks

"Yes of course" Eleanor responds, ushering her mother to a chair

"So have you read what the critics have to say about your show?" the Queen asks her daughter

"Do you know what Mum? No I haven't read anything that they've had to say" Eleanor says surprising her mother

"I don't need to, it doesn't matter anymore. I know how well I've done and what I'm capable of and that's all I need now"

"Good for you Darling" Helena says proud of her daughter's improved self-esteem

"I suppose that you don't want this then?"

"What's that?" Eleanor asks as her mother hands her something

"It's just a little something that I had framed for you" Helena responds

"It's a glowing review of your show; they are raving about your pieces specifically"

"Wow!" Eleanor is shocked

"Goodnight Darling, I'm so proud of you" Helena tells her, standing to leave

"Thanks Mum that means a lot" Len admits

"Daddy would so proud of you too" Helena says with a smile, closing the door


	4. Wings of the Wild

Chapter 4: Wings of the Wild

 _BBC News: "It's that time of year again Fiona, time for our Royal family to embark on their annual rural tour!"_

" _Yes Mark and this year they are making it a family affair; His Majesty, King Robert, Queen Helena, Prince Liam, his girlfriend, Lady Wilhelmina and Princess Eleanor will all be taking part . This has never occurred before that they have all come together!" The one called Fiona enthusiastically announces from the television screen._

" _It will be nothing short of spectacular for sure!" Mark says_

" _This is BBC Evening News signing off."_

"Spectacular for sure, Fiona" Princess Eleanor mocks, as she checks over her bag for the final time.

"Come on, Len it will be good, all of us traveling together, getting to meet the People" Jasper reminds her.

"I've never been on the plane tour before" she admits to him.

"Never?" Jasper asks her, clearly surprised.

"There was never any point for me to go before; I am neither the _Heir_ nor the _Spare_ " Eleanor explains. "Mum just wants to capitalize on the good press from the art show and Robbie wants Liam and I to tag along because he's still paranoid that something tragic could befall us if we aren't all together". "There is one good thing to look forward to though" she says, eying Jasper

"Which is?" he asks cautiously

"Sex on a plane, just saying," Eleanor replies, giving the bodyguard a seductive wink

"At least this time I don't have to drive," Jasper fires back at her without missing a beat.

"You're late!" Rachel chastises Eleanor, upon entering the plane.

"And you're miserable!" Eleanor tells her mother's assistant. "Off you go!" dismissing her with the wave of a hand. "They're all _Team Helena_ and they cockblock my buzz," she whines to Jasper.

"Well, we had better get seated and ready for takeoff," Jasper responds, lightly rubbing her back as Helena, Robert and Liam enter from the back of the plane.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Helena asks, looking her daughter up and down.

At this moment, Eleanor is wearing a short, backless black lace dress and spiked boots.

"She thinks she's going to the club in Paris, Mum," Liam says, laughing.

Eleanor scowls at her twin in response.

"Our stylist laid out 'country appropriate' clothes on the bed for you, Eleanor, please go change" Helena commands her youngest child.

"And what about _you_ , mother?" Eleanor asks, directing the question at her mother's outfit, complete with pearls

"I am _the Queen_ , people expect me to look like _the Queen_ " Helena explains, matter of factly.

Eleanor huffs off to her designated bedroom in question to go and put on more _'country appropriate'_ attire, whatever the hell _that's_ supposedto mean.

"Bloody hell, don't stop there" Jasper says, startling Eleanor. She hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Get it? I'm body guarding"

Eleanor scowls at him.

"It's a double entendre, Princess," he explains, grinning at her like the Cheshire cat.

"You know, I never realized how hot you are when you're focused," he continued, winding his arms around her waist to pull her in close.

Still she doesn't reply.

"I know that you have a lot on your mind about how important this tour is. The world finally getting to see the _real_ Princess, " he pressed on. "I came in here to remind you what the Princess gets".

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Eleanor asks, leaning in for a kiss

"Me, on a plane, tonight" Jasper whispers back .

The two pull apart and Eleanor proceeds to exit the room to see if her mother approves of this look any better.

"You'll make me proud out there Baby," he says, hoping to reassure her one last tim

"Alright, Robert, Liam and _Eleanor_ , listen to me, right now; I cannot overstate the significance of the next few days; it is the first chance that the people will get a chance to see all three of you together, each of you making your own contributions for the good of the country" Helena says, standing in front of all three of her children." "The importance of this tour is a chance to remind people of who we are and what we can do for them" the Queen continues

"And to try to convince them that they still need us," Eleanor whispers conspiratorially to Robert, who smirks in return.

"Anyway, Eleanor," her mother says, continuing on, narrowing her eyes. Her daughter's remark, while true, isn't lost on her.

"Don't try to tell any jokes and we never talk about money, race, sexual identity or religion"

"What does that leave to talk about then?" asks Eleanor, raising her eyebrows.

"Cheese." responds Helena

"Cheese?!" Eleanor repeats back, scowling

"They are very proud of their cheese in this part of the Kingdom," Rachel reminds the threesome.

"And whatever you do, _do not_ talk to any fat people, Liam!" Helena says, pointing directly at her middle child.

To this comment Eleanor cannot stop laughing.

"What is all that about, _'fat people'_?" Robbie asks his siblings clearly missing the joke between his two younger siblings.

"Oh God, nothing, Robbie, nothing at all" Eleanor laughs.

"Yes, nothing, just something that happened while you were away" Liam tells his brother, annoyed that their mother felt the need to even bring it up. He is still so embarrassed by what happened the last time.

"Oh, look Jasper, a church," Eleanor says, spotting the old building, with its wooden door, Victorian stonework and a tiny cemetery right next to it. She makes it clear that she intends to venture inside, and Jasper first opens the door and checks it out to make sure that it is safe for her to enter.

"The coast is clear," Jasper announces.

"You are so _American_ Jasper," Eleanor teases.

"Yeah, you should be glad that I am" he says in response

"Oh, believe me, I am," she says, walking further down the Church's tiny aisle.

Jasper grabs ahold of her hand as they walk.

"Well this is romantic"

"It kind of is," Eleanor agrees softly.

"I've always loved little old churches like this one," she admits, taking in her surroundings.

"Do you know, that before I moved to England, I had never stepped foot into a church before?" Jasper admits to her, looking up at the beautiful stained glass windows.

"You are kidding!" Eleanor says in disbelief.

"Think about it Len; Vegas is crawling with lots of things, but religion isn't exactly one of them" Jasper explains.

"People get married in their cars, _by Elvis_ , not by God, and my parents worshiped the almighty dollar, not a Savior" he explains even further

"That's sounds so sad, lonely and empty, to be honest" Eleanor tells him, placing her hands on his chest, over his heart.

Perhaps, she never had it as bad in this life as she once thought. At least she had her brothers, and her dad. And, even though her father may be gone, she and her mother had now cultivated a somewhat loving relationship. And her bond with Robbie and Liam was as strong as ever. Her brothers were her rocks, and the three of them were for each other, through the good and bad times. And now, there's _this_ man standing in front of her, Jasper.

Jasper. The man who has lied to her, intended to steal from her, and had broken her heart on more than one occasion. But here he is, a changed man, changed for _her_. She knows that what he says is genuine now and that the way he feels for her is real. He's so unlike anyone she has ever known before, and _this thing_ with them is unlike anything else she has ever had before. _Maybe_ , it's the real deal.

"It was; my parents never planned on having any kids, I was an accident and they just used me to con people even more," Jasper admits, clearly embarrassed of the life that he led before her. "But I'm not lonely anymore. Not since I met you, and Liam and Robert. You all really are so lucky to have each other".

"We are" Eleanor admits distractedly, as she mulls over his story, lost in her own thoughts.

"Maybe we should get out of here?" Jasper asks

"It is freezing in here," Eleanor admits, finally realizing just how cold it is in the church for the first time.

"Okay, let's go," he says offering her his hand.

"Wait!" Eleanor says, stopping suddenly. "I'd like to light a candle first, before we go. For my dad".

Jasper and Eleanor make their way over to the small stand, with the candles in tiny red holders, the fire flickering inside. Eleanor takes a candle and lights it from another one, thinking of and praying for her beloved father, gone way too soon.

"You okay?" Jasper asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, let's go find out what happened to everyone else" Eleanor says, as she wipes a tear from her eyes, Jasper wraps an arm around her shoulder, as they prepare to exit, holding her close.

Eleanor and Jasper trudge off, looking for her family only to find Robbie and Liam have taken to throwing back beers with the locals in the pub. The Queen had gone off to visit the cows, for some godforsaken reason. So, if they can just go on as they please, so can Eleanor.

Wanting to take a look at what types of horses they had out here in the country, Eleanor decides that she will join her mother further out where she is visiting the cows.

"Eleanor?" Helena questions her daughter, when she and Jasper finally make it to the farm.

"What are you doing here, darling?"

At this point, due to the fact that they are out in public, Jasper has gone back into bodyguard mode, instead of boyfriend mode.

"I wanted to see the horses, if you don't mind?" Eleanor says, looking to the woman that her mother is currently in a conversation with.

"Of course not Your Highness, right this way" a man, presumably the farmhand, says, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

Eleanor and Jasper follow the man, and make their way to a pair of beautiful horses and instantly Eleanor feels right at home. Jasper has never seen her this way; she is brushing the horses' mane, the animals take right to her, as they begin to nuzzle her. Eleanor smiles one of the best smiles he has ever seen light up her face.

"You really love horses, don't you Your Highness?" he asks her, still playing the dutiful bodyguard.

"Oh yes, I have one you know?" Eleanor tells him

"You do?" he asks

"Yep, his name is Charlie Jones" she says, informing him of her beloved Palomino.

Jasper laughs at the mention of her horse's name.

"Did you name him, Charlie Jones?" he asks

"Yes, I did. My parents gave him to me as a birthday present when I was twelve. I begged them for a horse for as long as I can remember. And I don't know, he looked like a Charlie Jones to me. I've been in love with him ever since," she explains with a shrug.

"Lucky horse" Jasper says, looking her straight in the eye and smiling.

Eleanor begins to blush, hoping that both Jasper and the farmhand don't notice. Jasper of course notices everything when it comes to her. Eleanor suddenly hears a sound that she can't quite make out.

"What's that noise?" she asks the farmhand, turning her head.

"Oh, that's my girl Sadie, she just had pups" he says as they move further into the stables.

Eleanor and Jasper come in closer and low and behold there is what looks to be an Australian Shepherd dog with four puppies.

"Oh Jasper, look at the puppies!" Eleanor says, practically jumping in the air with excitement.

"Eleanor" Jasper says, smiling at the farmhand, hoping he won't think anything about him calling the Princess by name. But Jasper is very aware where this is going and he's not sure that the Queen of England would like a dog in the Palace very much.

"Are they for sale?" Eleanor asks the man

 _Here we go_ Jasper thinks to himself.

"Eleanor" he says, warningly, this time, to which she gives him an annoyed look.

"You would like to take one of Sadie's pups Your Highness?" the farmhand asks, clearly surprised.

"Yes, yes, I would, very much. So whatever you're asking for them" Eleanor repeats again, offering to pay for one of the puppies.

"No, no, we are going to have to find homes for them eventually, so you can pick whichever one you fancy, Your Highness".

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asks cautiously.

"Very, I just want Sadie's pups to find good homes, and what better than the Royal Palace?"

"So, please, choose whichever one you want"

"Eleanor!" Jasper says roughly, trying one last time to get her attention.

"What Mr. Frost?" she says, annoyed at his constant interruptions.

"It's just that I'm not so sure that the Queen will be pleased with you bringing a puppy back on the plane with us" Jasper explains in his perfect English accent, giving the farmhand an awkward side glance.

"Oh, it all will all be fine, trust me" Eleanor assures him silkily as she pats his arm.

Eleanor goes over to once more to where Sadie and her puppies are, trying to decide which one she wants to choose. Finally she settles on a little black and white creature. The farmhand picks up the puppy and places him in her arms. Eleanor holds onto the puppy carefully, she begins to nuzzle him and he begins to lick her face. At this point, even Jasper is smiling. He can't deny Eleanor anything and he loves to see her as happy as she is in this moment, he lives for that.

"I think he likes me" she says of the puppy, happily cuddled in her arms. Jasper even begins to scratch him behind his ears.

"Thank you so much" Eleanor says as she and Jasper leave with the puppy in her arms.

The now threesome make their way down to find Helena. As soon as she sees the tiny black and white creature ensconced in Eleanor's arms she needs to know what the hell is going on.

"Ah, Eleanor, what is that you're holding in your arms?" the Queen asks.

"Their dog had puppies and the farmhand said that I could have one, isn't he the cutest?" Eleanor says, trying to appeal to her mother's softer side.

Jasper knew that this would happen and was getting worried, what would happen if the Queen wouldn't let Eleanor take the dog home? He feared that she was about to get her heart broken. Maybe he could keep the dog if her mother wouldn't allow it, as he still kept his flat in Shoreditch. He hated to see her cry.

To his surprise Helena walked over to where Eleanor stood with the puppy and began petting it. The puppy began to lick the Queen's face, sealing his own fate.

"Can I have him mum?" Eleanor asks, sounding like a little child. "Please?"

"Oh alright, yes you may," Helena relents with a dramatic sigh.

"Really?" Eleanor says, just as shocked as Jasper is

"Yes, this puppy is as charming as you are when he wants something" Helena laughs.

Helena, Eleanor, Jasper and the newest member of the Henstridge family, make their way back into town to find Robert and Liam. The three of them get on the plane first, with the puppy in tow; waiting for the two brothers to join them.

Robert and Liam enter the plane laughing. At first they don't notice anything, until they do.

'Lenny what is that?" Robbie asks her

"My new puppy Robbie" she answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Did Mum see it?" Liam says, getting in on the conversation.

"Yes, she did, and she's letting me keep him" Eleanor says, with a satisfied expression plastered on her face

The plane sets off towards home and everyone settles in for the night. Jasper and Eleanor are tucked into bed, with the puppy in between them.

"So, what did you decide to call him?" he asks her

"Prince Rufus," she tells him proudly

"Of course you did" Jasper says, remembering another puppy that she had wanted to give the same moniker.

"So, is Prince Rufus going to sleep in our bed every night?"

"No, but he's just a baby, and he's never been on a plane before" Eleanor explains, kissing her new baby on the head.

"So, I guess no sex on a plane then?" Jasper asks, disappointed

"I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home, we'll get someone to watch Prince Rufus for the night" Eleanor promises, kissing him deeply, as if that were some consolation prize.

"You better," he says, defeated

They turn off the light and hunker down in bed, just the three of them.

"Goodnight Jasper," Eleanor says

"Goodnight Lenny."

"Goodnight Prince Rufus," they say in unison


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ghost of Masquerades Past

Hi Friends- Thank You so much for your reviews, your follows and for just enjoying this story. I so appreciate it.

No, Jasper and Eleanor are certainly not the Waltons, lol.

And we see the angst that goes on on the show and read about it in others fics, so I'm going more for the anti-angst story here.

Keep reading, enjoying and reviewing!

"Are you ready for some mother/daughter time, Eleanor? The Queen asks her only daughter. They are currently in the car, en route to Helena's favorite spa for a day of pampering. Tonight is their annual charity gala. The Masquerade ball is always an eventful evening for the entire family, but even more so this year, as it marked the return of His Royal Highness, Prince Robert.

"Just need a relaxing dad at the spa Mum?" Eleanor responds with a question of her own.

"Sometimes a girl just needs to pamper herself darling. And what a better way for us to do so, especially before the ball tonight?" Helena reminds her.

"Ugh," she whined. "Do I _really_ have to make an appearance at this tonight?"

"You most certainly do!" Helena scolds, "What is all of this sudden hesitation Eleanor?" You've always loved the Masquerade Ball!" "If memory serves, you've always enjoyed breaking a few hearts, ruining a few relationships".

"Yes, my own included, apparently" Eleanor reminds her mother, reluctantly thinking of the tragic consequences that resulted from last year's masquerade between herself and her former security detail.

"By the way, how are things going with Jasper?" Helena asks, trying not to come off as too nosy.

"Things with us are great, which is why I'm afraid that tonight could bring up some less than welcome memories of Masquerades past" Eleanor says, fearful that the damages that she and her bodyguard/boyfriend have inflicted upon each other could rear its ugly head tonight.

"It won't if you don't allow it to it won't Eleanor," Helena says gently, more than aware of the damage that Jasper Frost, with some help from her, has done to her daughter.

On her list of regrets, _that_ is certainly at the top.

"I see how he looks at _you_ , he's crazy about you! So put on a beautiful gown, a pair of _knickers_ , please, some heels, a mask and come to the party for a little while, and try to enjoy yourselves". "You'll see, it will all be fine".

It's a short while before the party is scheduled to begin, when Robert and Liam knock loudly on Eleanor's door. She is seated on her sofa, smoking a joint when they enter. "Oh hey, you're becoming quite the little King" Eleanor laughs, handing Robert, the joint. "Here, you probably need _this_ more than I do".

Robert smiles and gratefully accepts the pot, takes a couple of pulls, before turning and handing it off to his brother who repeats his actions before handing it back to his twin sister.

Exhaling a final breath of smoke, Liam's lips turn up into a smirk before locking eyes with his sister. "Who knew that the Princess had such a _loving touch_ with the elderly?"

The siblings are teasing each other about recent charity work that they have all taken part in. All for the good of England and the vision of the _Modern Monarchy_.

"Some of those were taken out of context," Eleanor holds up both of her hands in mock protest.

"Those weren't the only ones." Liam observes.

"I saw the less than stellar photos of you and Willow," Eleanor says, taking another long drag without hesitation.

Both of her brother's give her a look of disapproval as she continues to smoke. "Believe me, we _need_ this if we are going to survive Mother tonight."

"Remember last year's grand entrance? When she rode in as Cleopatra?" Liam reminds his sister, laughing.

"The Queen who would be King! She's so subtle," she replies. "It doesn't matter anyway, you ruined that notion, didn't you dear brother?" Eleanor asks, playfully nudging Robert in the ribs with her elbow. He bats her hand out of the way and lifts the burning joint between his fingers.

"Would you two rather I had stayed out in God's Country?" Robert fires back, looking between his siblings, taking one final drag.

"Of course not" Eleanor begins, "I'm only saying that you dashed any dreams Mum had of sitting on the throne as the sole reigning Monarch".

"I think she'll survive," Liam says, as he gets up and begins shrugging on his jacket.

"I'm going to get Willow, I'll see you there?" he asks them both.

"See you there!" Robert and Eleanor respond in unison, both voices dripping with false enthusiasm.

"Try to have some fun tonight yeah?" Robert asks Eleanor. She offers him a half smile, before he too exits her room to head down and start receiving guests.

As Robert leaves, Jasper enters.

"It occurs to me, seeing as the Princess isn't leaving the palace this evening, there's no need for me to be on duty," he says, giving her a once over with his eyes.

"You're my bodyguard Jasper, you need to be where I say you need to be. Besides, I wanted to see you in a tuxedo." Eleanor says, grabbing Jasper by the lapels, and dragging his lips down to hers for a kiss and he lowers himself onto the sofa next to her.

Jasper pulls back and cups her face in his hands. "You look gorgeous! I may really need to protect your body tonight Princess".

"You don't look so bad yourself bodyguard," Eleanor smiles, leaning into kiss him once again.

"We better get going your Highness," Jasper says, plastering a fake smile onto his face, his accent flawlessly transitioning from his natural American drawl to British.

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want to miss mother's grand entrance," Eleanor says, her own fake smile now glued to her face.

Jasper opens the door for her and they prepare to leave. "Wait!" Eleanor suddenly shouts. "What?" Jasper asks, rubbing her arms with both of his and looking her over to see if anything is wrong.

"We nearly forgot your mask", she tells him as she carefully places the black mask on his face, hiding his handsome features. "We wouldn't want someone to catch you off duty, bodyguard. Someone could complain".

"It's necessary safety protocol, for _both_ of us." Jasper reminds her, leading her out of the room.

Queen Helena has decided to make her grand entrance this year, by dressing up some poor horse as a bloody Zebra, and made herself out to be some African Queen, reminiscent of when the majority of continental Africa was under the control of the British crown.

Once Eleanor has had a drink, said her obligatory 'hellos' and the band finally began to play, she sought out Jasper, who is standing in the far corner, surely observing her as she went about her duties.

"Dance with me!" she demands, grabbing Jasper by the hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

"I thought that I was supposed to be working?" he asked, his voice stubborn.

"You are, and right now I need you to protect me from the Duke of Norway's wondering hands. Again." "I really do worry about your ability to protect my body Jasper," she whispers in his ear and laments on just how important it is that it's him guarding her body.

The upbeat tempo song that they had been dancing to switches over to a slow jam and Eleanor and Jasper keep dancing. She steps closer into him, he holds her a little tighter, his smirk grows a little bigger and he begins playing with the fingers on her left hand, a habit that she has grown quite fond of.

"Which one is the Duke of Norway?" Jasper asks her of her former dance partner.

"Jealous?" she mocks, before pointing with her eyes to a too skinny, now quite inebriated man, with weird hair.

"Maybe" Jasper fires back.

"Him? He asks, to which she nods her head 'yes'.

"Oh I could take him, no problem"

Eleanor laughs before saying, "Oh really? I didn't realize there was a competition".

"There isn't; you are in _my arms_ , you will be going home with _me_ , I already won Baby" Jasper replies, feeling victorious, as Eleanor just continues to laugh.

"Would you like your prize now Bodyguard?" she whispers seductively in his ear.

"Won't the people miss their Princess?" Jasper asks worried.

"I don't want to be their Princess tonight, just yours. Come on!" Eleanor says, leading him out the same way they came.

The Princess and the Bodyguard make their way back to their private chambers; Jasper opens the bedroom door and peaks inside, before opening it all the way and allowing her to pass.

There are candles all around giving off a small glow, the two stand facing one another, diverting their eyes, after all this time still feeling a bit shy around one another.

"It, it was a nice party," Jasper says, trying to break into their sudden silence.

"Yeah, it was," Eleanor agrees.

Jasper all of a sudden steps forwards, winding one arm around her waist, while the other grabs onto her neck, pulling her in, a bit rougher than he had intended, for a kiss. His tongue finds hers and they fall into their familiar pattern, almost like a dance routine, but only the two of them know the steps. They inch closer and closer to their bed, shedding his jacket, unbuckling his belt, both abandoning their shoes. Eleanor shoves him onto their bed, before lifting her dress up and over her head.

"You owe me for what didn't go down on the plane tour Princess," Jasper reminds her.

"Shhh" is her only response, putting a finger to her lips.

"No talking," Eleanor tells him, she is the one in control tonight.

She once again finds his lips; they become quickly entangled in one another. He unclasps her bra as she pulls down her black, lace panties.

Before Eleanor can even think Jasper has flipped her over so that she is now the one on her back, as he tries to regain control of the situation. Eleanor is lost in her own mind for a minute, thinking of how to one up him, when he thrusts inside of her, almost taking her breath away.

They are both panting heavily, their bodies and breathe in perfect sync with one another. Jasper is kissing and licking her ear, all the way down to her neck, just the way she likes it.

"More!" she commands, biting down on her own lip.

He continues thrusting deep inside her, as she begins to moan. He loves it and smiles, laughing, as she begins to laugh. He loves it, making her feel everything. He wants to keep going, to keep pleasing her, but knows that neither of them will last much longer at this rate.

"Let's kick this up a notch baby, ok?" he asks, seeking her permission, as well as gaging her level of desire.

"Uh huh," she nods in consent.

He bits her earlobe, before pulling out a bit and thrusting back into her harder this time. He can feel that she is about to scream, so he covers her mouth with his own. He speeds up, holding tighter to her. They both know that they won't last long, but also know that they need something to throw them each over the edge. Jasper decides that it's time to try the trick that works every time; he pulls back, takes one last look at Eleanor before pulling her hair back hard and then harder still.

"Jasper" she moans before losing it all together, riding out the waves of pleasure.

 _Yes, I know what my girl likes_ , he thinks to himself.

A minute later, he himself cums inside of her.

They both lie in their bed side by side, happy, sated and smiling.

Eleanor rises up a bit, resting on her elbows, before kissing him once again.

"Did that make up for no sex on the plane?" she asks him, smiling.

"Yes, definitely!" he tells her.

"Well we can do more making up for it when we get to Monaco tomorrow," Eleanor reminds him that they are leaving in a couple of hours for a much needed romantic weekend alone on the Riviera.

"Who is going to watch Prince Rufus while we are away?" Jasper wonders out loud rising from the bed and finding his shirt and boxers.

"Oh Mr. Hill said that he and Sarah wouldn't mind looking after him for a couple of days while we are out of town," she informs.

The sun is beginning to set behind the Palace as Eleanor and Jasper walk out the front doors to meet their car to escort them to the Royal airplane.

They are walking hand in hand, smiling and more than ready to get in the air and get this weekend started.

"See you in three days England!" Jasper calls out to no one as he opens the car door, ushering her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Loyals, I'm so, so sorry about the delay of this chapter. The other day I looked around and it had been six months since Chapter five and I suddenly was that person I bitch about who rarely update. I apologize. Thank You for those of you who have hung in here with me and reviewed, favored the story and me, Thank You!

So, here it is. I hope it was worth the wait.

Chapter 6: Once Upon a Diamond

Jasper and Eleanor had decided to take a midnight flight out of London, to Monaco. It was their first official trip by themselves and they wanted to ensure that they would get the most of their alone time. Alone time away from the prying eyes of her family, and the other bodyguards.

" Customs", a new uniformed man calls out, as he and another official-looking gentlemen board the plane.

"We are required to inspect your luggage", he explains. Jasper nods his head in understanding, signaling consent for them to inspect their bags.

But before they lay a hand on Eleanor's large, black zippered bag, she quickly interjects, "I wouldn't do that if I were you". She's gone full Princess. Royal _. Authoritative_.

"This gentlemen, is _clearly marked_ as the Diplomatic Bag. As codified in Article 27 of the 1961 Vienna Convention of Diplomatic Relations _, this bag_ has diplomatic immunity from search or seizure.

"You can't touch it, you can't look inside it, and you certainly can't seize it."

"But if you could," she continues, while Jasper stands beside her, quiet as a mouse, letting Eleanor handle the situation like a pro. "You might find whips, chains, _blindfolds_ , handcuffs and glow-in-the-dark thunderbeads".

The officer cleared his throat, uncomfortably, and withdrew his hand.

"But like I said, you can't look in it", she dramatically finishes, brandishing her finger in their faces. "Off you go!" Eleanor dismisses the two men with a smile and a regal wave of her hand. They look to Jasper, who responds with a shrug of the shoulders and a smile.

Once they're alone again, Jasper settles into his seat, nearest the window. Before he began working for the Henstridge's, specifically, before he and Eleanor had become a couple, he had never ridden in a private plane.

Limousines, private jets and foreign luxury cars, were the things that Americans, especially poor ones- _like him_ \- could only ever dream about.

He never could have envisioned _this_ to be his life.

Jasper Frost had come to England and to work for the King and Queen with the idea of stealing the Koh-i-noor. The plan was to steal it, and get the hell out of Europe.

Go back home to Nevada and sell the diamond. Have enough money to never have to work the rest of his goddamn life.

However, the universe and his heart had other things in store for him.

The _Princess_ herself, Eleanor Henstridge.

He had fallen head over heels in love and was never turning back. He thanked the universe for bringing her into his life every day.

 _Speak of the devil._

"You're awfully quiet," says Eleanor as she slid into the seat next to him. She took his hand in hers, and put her head on his shoulder. "What, pray tell, could you possibly be thinking about during a time like this?"

"I was just … thinking about how I've never been to Monaco before. Seeing as last time someone went, _she saw it fit to leave me behind._ Sounds familiar, yeah?" Jasper teased, kissing her on top of her head.

"Things were different then, Jasper. _You_ were different. We were screwed up, you know that." Eleanor reminds him, her expression sullen. "You and I- we aren't those people anymore."

"I'm trying to make up for all of the horrible things I did up to you," Jasper tells her as he lifts her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I try to show you every day that I'm not that guy anymore. I'll spend every day for the rest of forever trying to prove that to you if I have to."

"I know that already, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know who you truly are. I see it every time you look at me, every touch, every taste," Eleanor promises, taking his face in her hands and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"This place is amazing!" Jasper declares once they have arrived at the villa. It is unlike anything he has ever seen before.

They exit the car; Eleanor grabs ahold of his hand and begins to pull him towards the door, as _'the help'_ follow with their luggage.

"I quite like it; we've been coming here ever since Liam and I were little".

They enter and Eleanor begins giving him the grand tour.

"This is the kitchen, living room, pool table, and mini bar. And this is the pool!" Eleanor exclaims, still dragging Jasper by the hand, she begins to strip off her clothes and make her ways toward the massive infinity pool.

Before Jasper can even notice anything, Eleanor dives in head first, leaving an impressive splash in her wake. "Are you coming in or what?" she asks him.

Jasper begins removing what remains of his clothing and shoes and follows her into the water.

"Isn't it great?" Eleanor asks, coming closer, winding her arms and legs around him.

"It's absolutely perfect", he replied, pulling her mouth in for a kiss.

He can never get enough of her, they can never get enough of one another. _That_ thirst is never quenched.

"Where is _our_ bedroom?" Jasper asks with a mischievous smile.

Len nods her head, liking where his mind is going.

Together they exit the pool as quickly as they entered it, always longing for each other. Jasper finds two towels and wraps hers around her shoulders, rubbing it up and down her back and arms, trying to get her dry and warm.

"Right this way," Eleanor responds, guiding him into another tastefully decorated room, with a huge, king sized bed meant just for them.

"Wait! Jasper stops her before she can enter the bedroom and scoops her up gently into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asks, smiling.

"Carrying you over the threshold."

"We aren't on our honeymoon." Eleanor whispers, with wide eyes.

"Just practicing," he responds lightly.

Before Eleanor can even think _about_ what he just, said or how to respond, Jasper throws her onto the bed, quickly discards his own towel, and climbs on top of her, they are both soaking wet.

"You're all wet!" Eleanor complains, laughing.

"So are you!" Jasper reminds her.

"I suppose I should have thought this through before I put you on the bed all wet."

"Perhaps we should take this to the shower?"

"Sounds like a plan," she agrees, placing a kiss on his lips and getting up, once again grabbing ahold of his hand and taking him in the direction of the bath.

Even the bathroom is beautiful, white and all glass, a huge vanity and two sinks.

Jasper proceeds to turn on the shower, while Eleanor gathers a couple of bath towels for them.

"Are we really going to take a shower?" she inquires, with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Yes. And we're going to take it very slow," Jasper tells her, as he begins removing his underwear-turned-bathing suit.

Eleanor stands there, admiring the view for a moment before she springs into action and begins removing her own bra and panties.

This time Jasper is the one taking the lead, as he grabs her hand and opens the glass shower door. They each feel the equal part burst of hot from the water and cold from the air on their naked bodies.

Eleanor stands under the hot water, drenching her hair, when Jasper takes her into his embrace, they begin kissing and quickly things turn heated. Neither of them has even been any good at taking things slow.

Jasper takes a seat on the bench and Eleanor straddles him, she is wet in every possible way.

"Is this why we came here, so you could get me into your bed? Jasper teases, eyeing her with a smirk.

"My bed, my arms, my life," she tells him, not denying a single thing.

They continue their assault on each other's lips as Jasper eases himself inside of her. Eleanor is panting so hard that she thinks she might pass out.

Jasper buries himself so deep inside of her, he can hear his own heart beating in his ears and swears that he can hear her's too.

Eleanor breaks him out of his thoughts by begging, "Faster Jasper, _please_."

" _As you wish, baby."_

Their tempo increases, and he knows he can't hold on for much longer. " _Eleanor,_ " he chokes out.

She knows exactly what he's trying to say. "I'm ready too," she assures him. Once again, it's like they're diving into the pool, and their heads are underwater, and they're so lost in each other it's hard to breathe.

Together, they crash. In this moment, they're defenseless to each other.

Once both their bodies calm down, Jasper smiles and kisses her once again. "Now _that's_ a ride."

"I'll take that ride with you anytime," Eleanor promises with a sly grin of her own.

"So, do you want to change the bed into dry sheets while I go to the kitchen and get started making us some breakfast?" Jasper questions Eleanor.

"Who, _me_?" she wonders out loud, thinking that he truly has lost his mind. She can't recall the last time she had ever _changed the sheets_.

"Yes, _you_. We _just_ laid in that bed, _wet_ from the pool, and soaked _everything_. We have to change it, unless you want to go to bed in a wet bed that smells of chlorine tonight."

"Not particularly," she replies with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "No."

"Good, because neither do I," he snaps as he pulls a fresh t-shirt over his head. "So, one of us has to change the bed, and the other one of us is going to go start making breakfast, because you, _Princess_ , told me that you are absolutely famished, isn't that right?"

"Yes, I did say that", Eleanor agrees, her eyes downcast. "It's just that-"

"What?" He cuts in, alarmed by the sudden shift in her mood.

"It's just that I've never _actually_ made my own bed," she sheepishly explains, feeling embarrassed that she doesn't even know how to make a bed.

"Really?' Jasper replies, his eyes wide in shock, and then all of a sudden he begins to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Because _of fucking course_ she has never made her own goddamn bed.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Jasper Frost!" Eleanor yells, her face morphing into a perfect pout. Not wanting to continue feeling like a fool for her lack of housekeeping skills, Eleanor makes her way towards the door.

Jasper catches her by the arm before she can leave. "Len- Eleanor, don't go. Baby, _I'm sorry_. I won't laugh anymore, I promise," he says, holding up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

" _I just_ \- I just get embarrassed sometimes, about all the things- _basic things_ \- that I've never had to learn how to do because I'm a Princess. Someone has always done them for me, you see." She reveals. "I don't know how to do anything."

"Hey," Jasper takes her into his arms and lifts up her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You know how to do lots of things!"

"Like what? Give me an example!" Eleanor counters, raising her eyebrows.

"Like, like..." Jasper stumbles and bumbles to think of something off the top of his head.

"See! Even _you_ can't even think of anything!" she yells, pulling away as her eyes begin to well up with fresh tears.

"You know how to care for, ride, and professionally show horses. I don't know how to do any of that!" Jasper says, trying to make her feel better.

Eleanor scoffs. "Yes, because my _equestrian talents_ are what's going to help me out there in the real world, Jasper."

"You know how to take care of and love me, does that count?" he asks her, his tone soft.

Eleanor responds with a smile and a nod of the head "Yes."

He smiles in relief. "See? And now, I'll show you how to make a bed. So you know. And so you can impress the shit out of everyone when we get home."

An hour later, Jasper has made them both a lovely breakfast of eggs, fruit, orange juice and tea served picnic-style out by the pool.

"I'm sorry we can't go out, that I can't show you Monaco." Eleanor apologizes.

"I can see all of Monaco", Jasper replies, gesturing with his hand to the incredible views surrounding the Villa.

"You know what I mean, we can't go to the Casino, restaurants, dancing the night life on the Riviera. The blasted Paps ruin everything!" Eleanor explains, crossing her arms in annoyance at the trappings of her life. "We can't even leave the house!"

"Eleanor, I don't need anything else but you"

"Are you sure?" she asks, unsure.

"One hundred percent," he says confidently.

"Casinos? I've seen more than my fair share of those in Vegas, babe. Yes, sometimes I wish that I could take you to nice restaurants without being seen. But we all have sacrifices we have to make for the better," he reveals, spearing a forkful of his eggs. " I don't need a nightclub or anywhere else to dance with you, anyway. We can dance right out here."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor questions once more, her voice still sounds doubtful.

"Absolutely, I am completely content to stay here, in this beautiful villa, with the pool, the sun, the hot tub we haven't tried out yet, and my beautiful girl," he assures her.

"Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you,", Jasper says, as it is his turn to be embarrassed.

"What the bloody hell for?" Eleanor asks in surprise.

"It's my fault that you can't do the things and go to the places that you usually like to go to here, because we can't risk being seen as anything more than Princess and Bodyguard. Because of my past, because of the things that I've done."

"I don't care about any of that Jasper," Eleanor says, as she gets up, comes over to him and takes his face in her hands. "I don't need any of that anymore, I've gotten into every kind of trouble that I could get into here, since I was twelve years old. I'm not that person anymore, that person was lost and looking to find herself and her very reason for being. _I haven't felt lost since I met you._ "

"I haven't felt lost since I met you either." Jasper swears to her, their lips meeting in a kiss.

Later on that evening Jasper made them a delicious dinner. Steaks on the grill, potatoes and vegetables, along with a bottle of wine. Once again they have taken their meal by the pool, this time watching the sun go down, a fire burning in the cool night air.

"Come here," Jasper commands of her, holding out his hand to her.

All of a sudden, Eleanor can hear soft music playing in the background. "What's going on?" she inquires suspiciously.

"May I have this dance, _Your Highness_?" Jasper asks her, with a mock bow.

" _Why yes you may Mr. Frost."_

For awhile neither of them speaks. They are content to be in each other's arms, listening to the music and the beat of their own hearts. Jasper as always is playing with Eleanor's fingers in his hand.

"This is nice," she whispers, eyes closed, her head resting against his chest.

" _See_? We don't need fancy restaurants, or nightclubs. We can make our own music, our own dancing, our own party. Just you and me." He whispers back.

"Too right you are," Eleanor whispers back in agreement.

" _Just you and me."_


	7. Bonus Chapter: Underneath the Stars

Bonus Chapter

Hi my Loyal Friends, as a concilation for my absence for so long, I have thrown in a Bonus Chapter. As I'm sure many of you know, we as fans were robbed of a scene where Jasper and Eleanor are at a Restaurant. We got pictures and the scene was included in the promo, but was absent from the actual show. So, I wrote a version of what could happen in that context and related it to my story. I hope you enjoy!

Jasper Frost was currently standing in front of the two French doors, looking out at the swimming pool, watching the sun set and nursing a glass of Scotch neat. This afternoon Eleanor, _the Princess_ , informed him that he needed to be dressed and ready to leave by 5:30.

"Ready to leave for where?", he had questioned her, eyebrowns raised with suspicion.

"It's a surprise", she said, smiling her devilish smile that he loved so much.

Surprises and Eleanor Henstridge could be a scary thing when put together. But he had learned to trust her and to just go with it.

So he was standing there, wearing a dark suite and burgendy tie, something a little different than his normal uniform, waiting for her to be ready to leave.

"So, do you like?", Eleanor asked, appearing out of nowhere, breaking him out of his own thoughts.

She looked stunning; doning a short black dress, her _signature_ colour, black choker and black clutch to match. She also had on her black stilletos, his favorites because they made her legs look sexy as hell.

"I do", he confirms, reaching down to grab ahold of one of her calves, while leaning in for a kiss.

"You know, you look so great, that we could just stay here tonight".

"You look pretty hot yourself Bodyguard".

This is our last night in Monacco and we are going out, as promised", Eleanor takes him by the hand and guides him out to the waiting car and driver.

"I'm not driving?", Jasper asks, shaking his head in confusion. 

"I told you it's all about the surprise", Eleanor explains, getting in.

They pull up to their destination; a building shrouded in darkness. Jasper still is confused as to where they are and what excatly they are doing.

"Good evening, Your Highness, Mr. Frost", a man greets them at the door with a courtsey bow. "Please, right this way".

Jasper can tell now, as they enter, that it is a restaurant, and that it seems to be deserted, with the exception of a few staff of course.

They are escorted to the top level of the building; usually reserved for VIP , a beautiful space, with all glass windows, so you can see out onto all of Monaco. It is breathtaking, even at night.

"Eleanor, what are we doing here?"

"What do you think we are doing silly, we are having dinner, out, together, like normal people, well, almost", she clarrifies, as they are seated at a simple, yet beautiful table, set for two.

"Did you shut down the entire restaurant?", Jasper inquires, looking around in awe that this is actually his life.

"Yes, it's all ours for the night", Elenanor gestures to the length of the building.

"Wow, it's unbelievable to think that people do this", he exclaims, still in awe.

"Jasper, I am the Princess of England, my brother is the King", she explains, holding his hand from across the table.

"We can do whatever we want to do. And right now, I just want to have a night out, _in private_ , with my boyfriend. Is that alright?"

"Quite alright with me Princess", he concedes.

After dinner, the couple moves so that they are seated underneath the windows, looking out onto the night sky, full of stars, maybe made just for them.

"Have you ever made a wish on a star Len?", he asks her, smiling.

"No", she tells him, shaking her head.

"Never?" "Not even when you were a kid", he is kind of caught off guard by her admission.

"It's not exactly something we do as Royal children. You know my mother Jasper".

He nods his head in understanding. He sometimes feels sorry for her, sorry that while she was given everything, she still missed out on simple things that most children do and take for granted. Not that his own childhood was exactly what one would call normal.

"Well would you like to make one now?", he asks, rising to his feet.

"What?", Eleanor asks in surprise.

"Yeah, come here", he says, guiding her over to one of the windows.

He puts one arm around her, holding her firmly in his embrace.

"Now, you just pick a star, pick out your favorite one, close your eyes and make a wish", he directs her, now holding on to both of her hands with his own.

Eleanor does as told and when she opens her eyes he is smiling down at her.

"Okay?" he questions.

"Yes", she promises.

"What about you?", she wonders.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to make a wish too?"

"My wish already came true, ten fold", he tells her, shrugging his shoulders, and moving a stray stand of hair away from her face.

"Oh yeah and what exactly was your wish?", she wants to know.

"You, You Eleanor, You were and always will be my wish", he explains, dropping his own head down to hers to steal a kiss.

"Every day, our lives every day together; waking up together, having meals together, seeing you achieving your dreams. That was my wish", he confirms.

"Oh yeah?", she asks, smiling shyly, loving the sound of his words.

"Yes, he promises".

Together they take a seat back on the floor, he pulls her into his arms, as they begin kissing. Desiring better traction and as much closeness to him as is humanly possible, Eleanor readjusts herself, so that she is sitting in his lap, her feet encirclying his waist.

He holds her impossibly close to his own body while their tongues do their familiar dance, their two bodies rubbing up against one another. The friction is killing both of them.

They break apart for a moment, both struggling for breath, he smiles up and her, she smiles back, they press their foreheads up against one another.

His mouth finally descends back on hers, his right hand grasping at her face, while his left holds her body in place. Suddenly he lifts her partially up and she is pressed up against one of the windows, the city lights shining behind them. They simply can't enough of one another.

"Should we move this party back home?", he suggests.

"Yes, Jasper, take me home and make love to me all night, will you?", Eleanor practically begs.

"It would be my honor".


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rumor Has It

Loyals, I hope that you are still here with me and enjoying my work. Luna, I found your first review; you had said that this was the story you had been waiting for. I hope that's still true, one year later.

Jasper was nearly blinded by the light shining through the glass doors as he woke. He felt as though he were almost in a dream; he was momentarily stunned and unaware of his surroundings. He looked around the room, remembering the events of the previous night; the fancy dinner, making out with Eleanor on the restaurant floor, and making love with her in this very bed.

 _Speak of the devil._

"There she is!" he greets her softly, bending down to kiss her good morning.

"Right where I want to be," she answers, lifting her head to accept his incoming kiss.

"Let's get in the shower, and then I'll make us breakfast before the flight."

"Our flight isn't for several more hours," Eleanor reminds him, removing the duvet from her naked body. She put her arms around him, indicating she was ready for ready for another round.

His Majesty, King Robert Henstridge was busy partaking in his weekly French lesson. While the King traditionally did not have to be bilingual, he figures that since Brexit, perhaps he should brush-up, for business purposes.

Suddenly, Rachel appears at the door. "Your Majesty," she says, apologizing for the interruption.

"This had better be damn important," the King chastises through gritted teeth.

Rachel simply hands him an iPad. On the screen he finds a series of pictures of his baby sister and her plebeian, American boyfriend frolicking around their Moroccan villa.

Robert stands frozen in place when he happens across a picture of Eleanor topless by the pool, and what appears to be Jasper putting lotion on her back. There's an accompanying article that wonders if the current political state in Britain is leading the palace bodyguards to pull double duty.

 _As risque images of the young Royal's romantic weekend go global, palace informants say that there is increased concern over the actual safety of the Royal Family post-Brexit._

By the time that he joins his mother and her Lord Chamberlain, Robert is seething. "How did they get these pictures?" he demands.

"We are working on finding that out Your Majesty," offers Spencer apologetically.

"The best we've got so far is the location where the paparazzi must have been hiding outside of their resort."

"Do Eleanor and Jasper know about this yet?" the King asks with a heavy sigh. He drops the tablet on the table. Face down.

"I'm calling them right now," Liam announces as he enters the room, looking equally distraught.

"I don't know what they were thinking," says Queen Helena, shaking her head in disdain.

"Eleanor should know better than that by now. After what happened last summer."

"She shouldn't have to know better," Robert tells his mother in a low voice. Internally, he blames the media for chasing her when she's supposed to be on a quiet vacation.

"It's going to be absolutely mad out there today," Liam groans, his cell phone still pressed to his ear.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Helena asks, glancing between her two sons. The heir and the spare.

Robert turns around to face both his mother and brother. "We're not going to change anything.

Eleanor shouldn't have to have her guard up to paps while on vacation. This will hopefully blow over in a couple of days. I won't allow this to affect us. I _won't!"_ He take a deep breath, and turns red-faced to his mother's secretary. "Rachel, tell them 'no'; we are not cancelling any events." he begins, rattling off instructions.

She nods her understanding, and prepares to leave the room to relay The King's message.

" _And_ , anything that suggests otherwise from any ' _palace informants_ ' are to be reminded that they are grievously misinformed, and are very lucky we no longer cut heads off."

He turns to leave, ready to return to his work. "Liam, when you get ahold of them, tell Eleanor and Jasper to get their asses back home. _Immediately_."

The Royal jet descends on the tarmac, and Jasper Frost finds himself to be the most nervous he's ever been. Nervous about the sea of paparazzi that is no doubt waiting for them inside the terminal. Nervous about how to keep Eleanor safe. And most of all, nervous about the inevitable confrontation awaiting him with her family. Particularly the one with her eldest brother, The King.

Jasper knew that it was all going a little too well for himself, and for them. And for that, he blamed himself; he should have known better. Should have known not to get too comfortable, and forget his place in the equation.

The door bangs open, and who enters but the bodyguard that Eleanor calls Hagrid. _To his face_.

"Hello Hagrid," Eleanor greets, to which Hagrid only nods.

"Where is James?" she demands; she assumed it would be he who would show up to escort them home.

When the gentle giant in front of her gives no response, Eleanor rolls her eyes and simply says, " _Perhaps you ate him, too?"_

"Eleanor!" Jasper admonishes from behind her..

"Are you ready to go or not?" she questions, choosing to ignore his comment.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Jasper sighs. He can practically feel the colour drain from his face in fear.

"Come on then Gogmagog", Eleanor pushing past Hagrid to open the door and allowing them to exit the plane. Predictably they are surrounded by paparazzi upon entering arrivals. Jasper allows Hagrid to put his arms around the Princess, shielding her from the sea of shouts and flashing lights assaulting them.

Instead, Jasper trails behind, hoping to go unnoticed. He kept his sunglasses on, even though it was a typical rainy day in London.

 _It's only a few moments from the door to the car._

 _But for members of the Royal family, it's always an event._

 _It's a headline._

 _It's history._

Eleanor quickly becomes tired of their slow pace through the crowd, and instead decides to make a rather risky move in order to escape them. Without warning, she pulls herself free of Hagrid's grasp, and begins running towards the awaiting car. In the background she can hear both Jasper and Hagrid yelling to her.

 _"Your Highness!"_

But she chooses not to listen. Before she can make her way to the awaiting car, she spots a heavy-set man off to the side, wearing a trenchcoat and hat and makes a bold decision. All of a sudden the Princess is bolting towards this man at full speed, grabs him by the face, and kisses him straight on the lips, mummering " _Now you're famous_!"

"Are you alright?" Eleanor asks, immediately concerned for her boyfriend's safety once they are safely in the vehicle.

"Eleanor, what the hell was that?" he asks, utterly flabbergasted by her actions.

"What are you on about?" she shakes her head, as if not understanding what he means.

"I mean, first off, breaking away from your bodyguard, and then kissed a goddamn stranger!"

Jasper explains, clearly unimpressed by her actions.

"I had to do something to get away from them, and take the heat off of us," she says defensively.

Jasper rolls his eyes. Although he doesn't approve of her methods , it's obvious that they were effective. _For now_.

Upon arrival back at the palace, Jasper helps the footmen bring all of their luggage inside, and Willow comes outside to welcome Eleanor home.

"Hey you!" she greets the Princess.

"Hi," Eleanor replies, giving her friend a weary smile.

"So the bad news is that your tits are on the cover," teases Willow, "but the good news is that at least it's not your Royal _beaver_ this time around!"

Eleanor scoffs.

"Look, they are always going to print something, you know that, yeah?"

Eleanor shakes her head "I know," she knows perfectly well how this goes.

"Try not to let it make you crazy Len," Willow reminds her, leaning in to embrace her friend.

"But they have pictures of Jasper and I in private this time, that's different," Eleanor admits, that this time, this invasion of privacy feels different. It doesn't feel fun anymore.

"It will get easier, I promise," Willow says, trying to console her friend as they head back inside.

Once inside, Eleanor joins her mother and her two brothers in the Queen's office. But before Eleanor can even open her mouth Rachel interrupts with some urgent news. "The Grand Duchess of Oxford is at the gates."

There is a collective sigh between the three siblings.

"F.M.L!" Helena lets out in irritation.

They all turn as they hear the clatter of their Grandmother's heels across the marble floor.

"Your Majesty," the Duchess gives a formal bow upon greeting her eldest Grandson.

"Grandmother," Robert replies, going over to kiss her cheeks in greeting.

Looking square at her daughter and granddaughter, Dutchie says, " Now I know what possessed you to choose Las Vegas as your theme for this room."

"Shoo, shoo, go away, I want some time alone with my family," the Dutchie says, dismissing her own staff. "This is a goddamn mess!" she says, once again turning her attention back to Robert.

"It's being handled Grandmother," the young King assures his Grandmother.

"So, is it true young lady?" the Duchie asks, directing her question at her only Granddaughter.

Clearing her throat and answering with confidence that she doesn't exactly feel in this moment, "Yes, Grandmother it's true, I am in a relationship with Liam and my bodyguard."

Now looking to her own daughter for answers, the Duchie goes off saying, "you have failed as a mother, a daughter and most devastatingly a Queen."

"How could you allow this to happen, Helena?" she demands to know.

"Have you forgotten all that was done to get you on the throne in the first place?"

"I'll never forget what you did," the Queen reminds her mother, destain leaking through her words.

"Oh grow up!" the Duchie yells. "The most ridiculous con of the modern world is that everyone pretends not to be self-interested. Naked ambition and ruthless determination are what ensures the survival of the Monarchy," she sternly reminds the room.

"I'm will not stand here and listen to this anymore, I am going to find Jasper, excuse me, please," Eleanor tells her brother and mother as she bows out of the room.

Once she has gone the Duchess continues on, " For the sake of your family legacy, I sincerely hope that you can pull Eleanor away from that boy and find her a proper husband."

"You have always known that Eleanor is her own person Mother," Helena reminds her mother.

"But I also know that you hold great influence where your sister is concerned," the Duchie says, pointing to Robert.

"I'm not going to tell Eleanor who to love Grandmother."

"Simon and I always said that we would never choose the children's spouses Mother," Helena pipes in once more.

"In times of war, one must not be distracted by sentimentality," says the Grand Duchess, eyes blazing.

"I'll shall take my tea in the Rose Room." She says finally. "Get your house in order!" is her last offering, before leaving the room.

Robert and Helena share a worried look as she leaves.

Lenny, wait!" Liam calls out, joining Eleanor's side.

"It's my fault that Mum is getting chewed out by Grandma right now", Eleanor says, feeling guilty. I just wanted some alone time with Jasper, you know? Away from all of this. I didn't mean for it to go so far. The beach was private. I didn't think anyone could see us."

"You didn't do anything wrong", Liam promises, putting an arm around his twin. "You spent the whole weekend loving it up with Jasper. Okay, perhaps you should have kept your top on and saved your snogging for inside the house?"

" I know, but we always sunbath topless in Monaco", she nods in agreement. "And besides, why should I have to censor myself for them?"

"Well Lenny, what's done is done," Liam says in all honesty. "You and Jasper are out of the closet, as they say."

"I love him," she confesses. "And I so enjoyed this being kept just between us, safe, you know?"

Liam nods in understanding.

"What if Jasper decides that this just is all too much and he can't handle it?", Eleanor asks, beginning to panic.

"Len-"

"He knows better than most what our lives entail," Liam assures her.

"What if he thinks I'm not worth it Liam?" she asks, still unsure.

"I can promise that's not going to happen." Liam guarantees. "The guy is mad about you. You can't get rid of him that fast. He's not going anywhere, I promise."

After speaking with Liam, Eleanor retreats back to her quarters, hoping to find Jasper. Lowe and behold, she opens her door to find him lounging on their sofa, scrolling through the news feed on his phone.

"What are you doing here? You have so much to deal with!" Jasper asks her, as she makes her way onto his lap, getting comfortable.

"Where else would I want to be besides, here, with you, in our room, in our bed?" Eleanor replies, putting her head on his shoulder as he holds her tighter.

"Are you okay?"

"Are _we_ okay?" Eleanor counters, worried.

"I feel like I should be asking you that question," Jasper frowns. "You have way more at stake here, babe. But, I'm okay if you're okay," he tells her honestly.

"Well, we've been outed. The people know that we are an 'us'", Eleanor gestures between the two of them.

"How do you feel about that?" he wonders. "How are they going to feel about that?"

"What we experienced today was just a taste of what's to come, you know that right?" Eleanor asks him. "Are you sure that you're prepared for that?"

"What are you asking me right now Eleanor?", he asks her, sitting up straight.

"I'm trying to give you an out, okay!" she yells. "This life isn't easy and it gets harder before it gets better, so if you want out of this circus, now is the time to say so, Jasper."


	9. Opening Doors

Chapter 8: Opening Doors

"I solemnly swear and promise to love and cherish Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor Maude Henstridge for the rest of my days".

"I promise to show the upmost respect towards the Henstridge family, as well as the Monarchy and the People of England".

"I promise to do my part to be a participating member of this family and to ensure that we are looked upon with favor".

"I will be benevolent and humble in matters of conscience".

"I will serve, protect and honor Eleanor".

"All this I promise to do, so help me God".

"What is this, what's happening?" Prince Liam demands to know, as he is once again being led to their safe room.

Once inside, he sees that both his Mum and brother are already there.

"Security, Level One", James Hill announces.

"Mr. Frost, you're with me".

Notably absent from the room is Eleanor.

"Where's Eleanor?", the Queen demands to know, not seeing her daughter and fearing the worst.

Jasper steps up front-and-center and prepares to address his girlfriend's family, the Royal family.

"You're Majesties, Prince Liam", he begins, his voice shaking with nervousness.

"I have brought you here, with James' help, because I have a matter of extreme importance to discuss with you".

"At the moment Sara Alice is keeping Eleanor occupied".

"But we don't have too long, because sooner rather than later she will grow suspicious".

"You put my five year old in charge of the Princess?" James wonders in disbelief.

Jasper shrugs his shoulders, replying, "It seemed like a good idea at the time". "And Sara Alice wanted to help".

"Wait! So we aren't under attack?", the King asks, disrupting Jasper's speech.

"No Sir", Jasper assures him, shaking his head,

"For Christ's Sake Frost!" Robert explodes.

"What the hell is this then?" he demands.

"I took a solemn oath to serve you all. And I come here today, to formally ask you all for Eleanor's hand in marriage", Jasper finally says, shocking the family into silence.

Helena, Robert and Liam stand there shell shocked, mouths hanging open, not quite sure what to say.

"You want to ask Eleanor to marry you?" Robert asks, making sure that his ears aren't playing tricks on him.

"Yes, Your Majesty", Jasper confirms.

"Look, I know that I'm nobody and I have nothing like the riches she's used to to offer her, but", Jasper continues.

Suddenly Helena interrupts him mid sentence, "Yes!"

"What?", Robert and Jasper ask in unison.

"I said Yes, Mr. Frost", the Queen clarifies with a smile.

"As far as I am concerned, you have my blessing to ask Eleanor for her hand in marriage".

"Mine too", Liam says, smiling.

"Robbie?" Liam asks, looking towards his brother, who appears frozen and at a loss for words.

Coming back to life, Robert says smiling, "Yes, if Eleanor decides that she would like to continue to share her life with you, than that is alright with me".

Jasper is dumbfounded, he can't belive that all three of them have given their permission and blessing for him to propose.

"When are you going to do it?" Liam inquires, trying not to be too nosy.

"In the next few days", Jasper confides in a whisper.

"So good talk, will that be all for now?" Helena asks, ready to leave this bloody room.

"Yes, Your Majesty, that's all for now", Jasper promises as James opens the safe room door and they all exit.

As soon as they all re-enter the main floor they can all hear Eleanor's voice.

"What's going on here?" she asks, looking the group over suspiciously.

"Where was everyone?"

"We weren't anywhere", Jasper says, trying to distract her.

"How are you coming along with Sara Alice's doll house?"

The group dispurses and everyone goes about their day. There is a different feeling in the room now, as Helena, Robert and Liam walk away thinking about how their little Eleanor is getting married.


End file.
